


Am I horny or do I just want cuddles?

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Caring Steve Rogers, Crushes, DO NOT COPY, Dates, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Tony isn't sure if he wants Steve to fuck him into the matres or to hold him tight and never let him go. Well, why not both?STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. S3 Love or Lust
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Am I horny or do I just want cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bingo fill for the books! Who’s ready for some more bullshit? I know I am. This one’s a short one so it’s an easy read. So, let’s putter along and do the reading thing. Enjoy! -Shadows

Tony wasn’t entirely sure if he was in love with Steve Rogers or just lusting after him. He really wasn’t. He didn’t know if he wanted to try and do the whole relationship thing with the guy or to just sleep with him once and call it a day. Ok, well, Tony knew he wanted the whole relationship thing but he was absolutely positive that it wouldn’t work out.

You see, Tony had pretty much always held a candle for the good captain. His own father had touted the man as a deity who Tony could never measure up with. His childhood room had been decorated with posters and comics of Captain America. It was actually those posters and a few other encounters that lead Tony to figuring out that he was bisexual.

The posters and figures in Tony’s room were promptly removed once Howard had found out.

It really didn’t help things when Tony finally got the meet the man for himself during the New York Invasion. They’d definitely gotten off on the wrong foot. There was a lot of yelling and resentment on both parts. Steve was mad that Tony wasn’t Howard and Tony was mad that when presented with the man his father loved more than him, he was left wanting.

They eventually figured things out and they were now friends, but it had taken a lot of work to get to that point. 

So between Howard Stark’s praise of the man and Tony’s own knowledge of never being able to measure up to him, Tony wasn’t sure if it was love or lust. Or rather, whether he’d even have a shot in the first place. Tony had a very messed up perception of himself thanks to his father and Stane. He didn’t want to push that on anyone else. Just look at him and Pepper. It didn’t work out because in Tony’s mind, he just didn’t measure up and he wasn’t able to sacrifice being Iron Man to make her happy. 

So, Tony wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore when it came to Steve and his own complicated emotions. Luckily, he didn’t have to make his won choices on the matter. Steve asked Tony out on a date about six months after the Avengers had moved into the tower. Tony was absolutely shocked. But, for as self-deprecating as he was, Tony didn’t say no. He wanted so badly for this to work. He wanted a relationship. He wanted a happy ending. He wanted. He just… wanted.

Quickly, one date turned to two, and two into three. And, before Tony knew it, he and Steve had a standing date night once a week and a healthy sex life. He wasn’t going to question how the hell it had happened. Not for a second. Because for the first time in a long time, Tony was happy. He felt loved and cherished and Steve understood him and what it was like to be a hero. They really got each other in a way that Pepper just hadn’t. They worked. And sure, they had arguments, but they learned to communicate when it mattered most. They were together. Always together. 

To this day Tony still wasn’t sure if it was love or lust, but in the end, it didn’t matter. He and Steve were happy together. Happiness was what matters most in the end.


End file.
